banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion Bloodline
Whether your ancestors served a scorpion goddess or simply worked closely with more mundane members of the species, the venom from these arachnids has seeped down through generations into your blood. Wherever your lineage hails from now, the desert is in your blood. Your ancestors may have worshiped the power of the scorpion or learned to channel it to survive. Spells Arcana You are trained in the use of poison and cannot accidentally poison yourself when applying poison to a weapon. Abilities Progenitor’s Sting (Sp) You can magically apply your toxic essence onto your weapon or onto the weapon of a willing ally within 30 feet as a standard action. (Poison—injury; save Fort DC 10 + half your Mage level + your Charisma modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1 Str, Dex, or Con damage when this ability is used; cure 1 save). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 5th level, the ability damage of your poison increases to 1d3. At 7th level, each time you apply your progenitor’s sting, you can choose two ability scores for your bloodline poison to affect. At 11th level, whenever you apply your progenitor’s sting to a weapon, you can magically apply it onto all willing allies’ weapons within 20 feet as well. This counts as one use of your bloodline ability. Modify Onset (Su) At 3rd level, you can increase the onset time of poisons you use by up to 1 hour per level. At 9th level, you can alter a poison so that it does not have an onset time, but you can trigger it as a swift action to take effect at any time, regardless of distance. If you do not trigger this poison within 1 week of poisoning a target, the poison dissipates harmlessly. The poison can be detected and removed before it is triggered using any normal methods of detecting and removing poison. Sudden Sting (Ex, Sp) At 9th level, when you are able to act in the surprise round, you can take a full round’s worth of actions rather than just a single standard action. You can also cast accelerate poison and delay poison as spell-like abilities a total of three times per day. Sandwalker (Ex) At 15th level, you gain you gain a burrow speed of 30 feet and tremorsense with a range of 60 feet. It Is My Nature (Su) At 20th level, your poisoned blood protects you, reflexively conjuring an ethereal stinger to lash out at foes who come too close. Three times per day when an enemy moves into a square adjacent to you, you can make a melee touch attack against the creature as an immediate action. On a hit, the creature must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + half your Mage level + your Charisma modifier) or die. A creature that succeeds at this Fortitude save is immune to this effect for 24 hours. This is a poison and death effect. You can use this ability even when you are surprised or flat-footed. Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited